


Lessons

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Filmed, Fingerfucking, In Public, M/M, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longarm and Blurr are in possession of a knowledge everyone else desperately wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for anonymous on my tumblr. Commissions still open! Enjoy~!

“Agent, if you keep squirming we’re going to have to restrain you.”

Blurr, wriggling even as he protested, made a high noise.

“Th-that isn’t fair, if you don’t mind me saying so, sir, but you- you have to understand how uncomfortable and and and embarrassing this is for me!”

Sentinel Magnus gave him a glassy stare.

“You agreed to this, Agent. Don’t tell me you’re backing out.”

“No, I’m not, sir, but I-!”

“Then shut up and do your duty. It’s making it hard for the cameras to get a good focus.”

Looking back to where the various visual aid workers were prepping the variety of recording devices, Blurr swallowed thickly, resetting his vocalizer. When he had agreed to be part of an interface educational course, he had assumed it meant helping Longarm Prime write a pamphlet, maybe a few pictures at worst. He had not bargained for the stage, or the cameras, or the projector connected to them that would display everything on a wide screen behind his helm for the entire Elite Guard to watch from their seats in the gallery below. They had dragged up an old medical booth for him to sit in, the kind with stirrups. Gripping the armrests as tightly as he could, Blurr blanched.

Longarm Prime was, as usual, lightly nervous and lightly pleased. He cautiously put his hand on top of Blurr’s squeezing a bit.

“It will be alright, Blurr,” he whispered, voice a melodic hum below the buzz of the surrounding workers and the agents slowly filing into the auditorium, “it is for education, after all.”

On Cybertron there was no interface. Part of the early Magnus’s reign had vanquished the function from the databanks of the newly molded mechanoids and banned it from the rest. They still had the equipment but most grew up never knowing it was there or what it meant, even medical experts. The coding explaining lust and arousal was simply gone and the idea of intimate relations with it. However, through the rein of Ultra and now Sentinel, things had gotten lax. The vast majority of their generation had no idea they were missing something.

Until a trip to one of the colony worlds where the process had never been eliminated revealed some new facts of life. Now everyone was desperate for a taste of what the field agents had reported, and luckily for them they had an off-worlder in their midst already.

Blurr had never resented his upbringing before.

Longarm knew because the head of Intel always knew, apparently. All deleted files and codes remained stored somewhere only the high Prime of that office had access to. He had volunteered immediately, but Blurr had been volunteered by the masses. After all, Longarm only knew how interface worked; he did not have Blurr’s actual experience.

And now they were here.

Sentinel gave the opening speech, explained why they were here. Longarm gave a few words about the process being one that was somewhat sacred and not to be tempered with uneducated. Blurr was not asked to speak and for that he was glad. He felt sick to his stomach.

“The first part of the coding is knowing how to open your own interface paneling,” Longarm spoke into the small microphone fitted around his mouth guard, “Agent Blurr, if you would please.”

This was it. Bracing himself against the chair, Blurr did his best not to look at the crowd or at his own body as he retracted the first covering to his array. There was a collective murmur in the audience he could not block himself from hearing and it made his thighs tremble. Sentinel huffed at his side.

“As you can see, we have both an upper hatch and lower which house different interfacing equipment. Agent Blurr has volunteered kindly to demonstrate the uses of the valve for us today, so that is where we shall start.”

He was not prepared to feel Longarm’s hands on his crotch. Instinct kicked in before anything else and he slammed his legs together, making everyone chuckle a bit.

“Agent, I warned you!”

Two of the stage hands were moving in, pulling up the straps on the sides of the chair legs.

“W-wait, I’m sorry, it was just a knee jerk reaction I didn’t mean to-!”

“One chance is all you get, Agent.”

They pulled his thighs apart and began belting the wheels on his feet and the dark stripes at the top of his legs to the sides of the apparatus. It was more embarrassing than having spread himself, and he looked away, lip trembling a bit. He could have asked them to stop, but he had promised, and Longarm was…

Longarm was touching him again, gently, rubbing his finger up and down the center of his valve cover. He gave Blurr an apologetic look before turning back to the stage lights.

“Stimulation is the easiest way to access the inner equipment, though you can also manually open your own panels.”

Taking the cue, Blurr sighed shakily and allowed his cover to spiral open, exposing himself fully. There were gasps and he cringed, but the camera was only focused on his inlet, dark and glistening in the high light. Longarm was talking about the normal production of lubricant, the device as a whole, but all Blurr could think about was how his Prime was seeing him this way. Strapped down, bare. He was going to touch him. It was like a wild dream. He had longed for this for – Primus, for stellar cycles now, to be seen in the same way he saw. He had not known Longarm knew of interface. It wasn’t exactly illegal anymore, what with all mention of it simply being gone from Cybertronian history. But he could never have made a move on someone who didn’t even know what it meant.

“The outer folds serve the purpose of protecting the inner passage from whatever grit may work its way between your seams when it is not in use, and they are also a sensitive part of the array that may be used to assist in foreplay.”

His hands returned to Blurr, blunt fingers tracing the edge of his valve ever so softly. It was almost too soft, but Blurr could not bring himself to push into the touch. Not yet. He was all too aware of how closely he was being watched. Perhaps it was just the breadth of time since he had felt someone other than himself intimately stroke his nethers, or any part of him, really, but Longarm was almost suspiciously good at it. He pulled down, then up, in long, smooth motions, stopping to run his fingers down the central cleft every now and then, teasing at his part. He had been leaking a bit before, from fear and excitement and the regular wear of just walking around, but now he was dripping. He could feel it warmly trail down his aft and his embarrassment doubled.

Longarm was continuing his lecture, but he did his best to tune the words out. Perhaps if he closed his optics tight enough and lowered his audio receptors ton register everything as a dull roar he might be able to enjoy this, enjoy the feeling of Longarm Prime, his wonderful, handsome boss spreading his valve lips and pushing his fingertips along the inside, teasing up the edging nodes.

“This external node is potential the most important part of the valve, for most of the sensitivity is focused here.”

He almost bucked away when he heard that. He was so sensitive there. Too sensitive. His external node was large already and Longarm slowly circling his fingers over it made him tremble all over.

_“Sir,”_ he tried to whine quietly, not sure what exactly he wanted to say. Longarm smiled at him sympathetically, and then he tweaked his nub. Blurr did buck then, nearly a thrash, a high bark escaping his throat. A lance of pleasure shocked up his spinal strut and straight into his spark casing, and as Longarm continued to coddle and stroke his node he could feel his ventilations coming louder and harsher until he was panting, gasping at every particularly well placed touch, unable to stop himself. He threw his helm back and stared u at the bright ceiling, digging his fingers into the plush of the seat.

Longarm worked him mercilessly. His gaze was kind but his fingers were cruel and Blurr could not believe he had never done this before. He felt like he was being focused into one large ball of nerves, every pinch and soothing rub echoing through his entire frame. Another finger moved down to trace at his valve lips again and he moaned, loudly. The crowd reacted to that. He felt another shudder of embarrassment take him but this time Longarm did not give him time to stew in it, pushing the tip of one finger inside.

“Penetrative interface,” he began, and Blurr bucked as two fingers pressed inside at once. His calipers flexed wildly, excited to have something to grip, and Longarm’s mouth twitched up at the corners.

“Preparation is often a necessity, even if your partner is well lubricated. Size difference matters, especially if you have a larger frame type, and you do not want to cause any damages.”

All the while his digits curled and squirmed, making Blurr bite his lips raw as he tried to swallow more moans and gasps, feeling overly swollen. Every node Longarm’s fat fingers found was expertly plucked at and soothed. He was gushing, he knew it, hot rivulets pooling beneath him. He could hear the slick noises of his own calipers rippling down for more. Everyone was seeing this, Primus. Longarm added a third finger.

It was enough. The lights, the cameras, _Longarm_ ; Blurr overloaded. Longarm kept pushing, the crowd babbling excitedly, and his fingers pushed on the same sensitive points over and over again and Blurr felt the pressure building in him as his first cumming bled into a second and he could do nothing to hold back the small jets of lubricant that pushed between Longarm’s pumping hand and the chair. He arched his back up and wailed, knowing full well that he was cumming all over the floor.

Longarm pulled back and smiled to the audience.

“Sometimes a little extra discharge does occur.”

No one knew how to react. Fans were whirring loudly. Blurr look at Longarm with deeply colored optics, dazed and full of the kind of post overload mixed coding that made him sure he was in love. Longarm gave him a bit of a wink, awkward but full of affection, and leaned down to the box he’d brought with him to retrieve an item.

“This is known as a false spike. It is an item procured by our intrepid agents far afield and does not actually resemble a real spike much, as we will discuss in our next lecture, but is designed to pleasure a valve user. Note the textural surface and length.”

Blurr’s vents opened wide and clouds of steam billowed about his helm. Longarm was rubbing his thigh absently as he talked, a touch that would have, out of context, been nothing more than sweet. As it was Blurr almost felt like begging. He was so hot under the glare of the lime light.

Such was his state of haze that he was taken by surprise when the blunt head kissed his valve. While the prickle of shame still scratched at his plating he was strutless at Longarm’s word, tilting his pelvic bowl up in offering, and Longarm gently, smoothly pushed the toy inside. It was a good size; not too large and not too small. Longarm’s fingers had been good preparation. Raggedly moaning, Blurr let Longarm hold him down with the palm of his other hand, working the spike slowly to stretch him as cinematically as he could, the cameras focusing with a chorus of whirrs.

“See the way his calipers instantly react. You do not have to control this – the programming kicks in.”

His wrist flicked and he was tugging the toy out again and shoving it back just as quickly. Blurr groaned, biting at his fingers. He knew he was probably drooling, making a mess of everything. More lubricant was bubbling out around the toy, excess from before and new produce as every bump and groove made his mind a little more distant and Longarm’s presence a little closer. Another ripple of his own equipment made him roll his hips up, desperate for more. Desperate.

“This reaction is more than normal for the receiver, spike or valve. Contact is important on both sides.”

His thrusts were well paced and faster than Blurr had thought they would be. Maybe thing would be different if this were really Longarm’s spike but – but – the thought could not even be finished without another surge of charge cracking through him. It was beginning to collect visibly along his plating and Longarm explained everything about the anatomical and logical aspects of the action, of the sights and sounds. All he could hear was the slick slide of the false spike into himself, Longarm’s melodic vocalizer soothing him like fingers across his stomach and cheeks. He was so taken, it was definitely not going to last.

“you see the steady pace is important because it keeps the friction even, allowing the charge to build neither too quickly, which can be painful, or too slowly, which can allow for it to dwindle and thusly leave on partner dissatisfied.”

As if to prove the point, Blurr bit into the back of his hand and pumped his hips up hard in the blissful beginning of the biggest overload yet. He had not been filled this way in what seemed like eons and he was overcome by it, by being watched and Longarm’s soft touches. Recognizing exactly what was happening Longarm pushed the toy in faster and faster, returning to rub at his nub until he was nearly drawing energon as he tried to suppress his screams.

When it came down he was so worn out that he almost forgot the breathless audience. He slumped into the chair, leaking everywhere. When Longarm withdrew the toy there was a wet pop and another small rush of fluids, making him groan and shift uncomfortably. He was completely, totally destroyed. Longarm had barely scratched the surface of his latent desire and yet he felt as though he had run across the galaxy. There was more talking, more lecture, and the stage hands returned to unbuckle his restraints. It wasn’t until people were beginning to rise and exit the theater that Blurr came back to himself with Longarm leaning over him, offering a towel.

“There’s a shower backstage, or course, but I thought this might make things easier for you.”

Blurr could hardly raise a hand to accept it.

“Sir, that was, that’s… I…”

Smiling, Longarm squeezed his shoulder, the very image of kindness.

“I am so excited to continue with next week’s presentation.”


End file.
